


Don't Go

by rosiejiminie



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiejiminie/pseuds/rosiejiminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan regrets the decision to ask Phil to move out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

"Phil..." 

Dan looked at his flatmate and he wanted to tell him he loved him. He wanted to tell Phil that he didn't want him to leave and that he should just stay in his arms but only the strangled sound of Phil's name came out of his mouth and he knew that if he were to say anything else, only tears would be the result.  
So Dan stood in front of Phil whose foot was in the front door and whose hand was on a suitcase and he stared at him. He hoped that Phil understood what he was trying to say with his eyes because no more could come out of his throat.  
Phil looked at Dan with that smile he has seen recently these past few weeks and he wanted to just beg Phil to stay and tell him he was sorry for messing it all up, but he's scared, he's not strong enough and he's a coward.  
"I'll be staying with my family for awhile before I move in to my new apartment, so that's where I'll be if you were wondering. I'll call you when I get settled if you want?"  
Phil smiled at Dan again and it made him want to tear himself into pieces. Dan tried to speak again, "Phil... I... Yeah, call me, okay?" Dan cleared his throat and he needed to sit down, he needed to go do something because standing in front of his best friend was actually seeming like torture and it was his own fault. He was the one who, weeks ago asked Phil one evening if he thought if it would be a good idea for them to not live together anymore. Dan told him he thought it would be better if they lived apart, that he heard so many stories of friends who lived together and got tired of each other and Dan didn't want that for their friendship. Phil was quiet for awhile but nodded and gave Dan that fake smile that he gave him everyday till right now. But all of it was a lie. Dan was scared that if he kept living with Phil, his feelings for him would become more apparent to Phil and to their following. He did not want to deal with it all and so he thought that if Phil moved away, he would be able to hide what he started feeling for his friend away, because it couldn't be true and he wouldn't allow it to be true. Phil... Phil was his soulmate, that was the best way to describe him. Phil was someone who changed and turned Dans life upside down. He was a natural disaster who tore down the walls that Dan put up and left him so beautiful and so changed that it could have only been the power of Mother Nature that had done it. Phil was someone who he felt like soft whispers on his skin and a person who he was remembering from his dreams. And Dan was letting Phil walk away. Dan didn't want to ruin anything with Phil and he would go to the end of the earth for their friendship and that was why Dan was doing this. For their own good.  
"I'm going to get doing now Dan." Phil turned around, grabbed the handle of the door and walked off, his suitcase following. Dan let the door shut and stood looking at the door for what felt like forever before he lunged forward to open the door to the apartment and rushed down the flights of stairs. 

"Phil wait!" Dan screamed for his friend who was at the bottom of the stairs and desperately wanted to get to him. Phil turned, confused, as he saw Dan running down the stairs to him, "Dan, what are you -". Phil's words were cut off as Dan grabbed him for a hug and grasped the fabric of his shirt with his fists. He was crying. Why was Dan crying?  
"Phil," Dan's voice broke, "please don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually my first ever fanfic so any comments/criticism is welcomed! Also send me prompts! I love them c: Thanks for reading :)) 
> 
> *disclaimer: this is a work of fiction


End file.
